in which its basically just a bad porno
by deathofamockingbird
Summary: It's Emma's birthday and Regina has planned a surprise for her. [Not my best work, but I tried] Written for Day 3 of SwanQueen Week.


Day 3, February 6th is **Is this porn?** ; smut. enough said.

* * *

"You want to do _what_ now?"

Emma's eyes practically bulged out of her head as she took in her wife's outfit. When she'd gotten off of work early, she had no idea that Regina planned to utilize her unexpected free time to play out a fantasy that was easily in her top five. Despite her surprise at the turn of events, Regina had clearly been considering the suggestion for some time now.

The other woman didn't bat an eye as a seductive smile took over her face, fluffing up the skirt of the ridiculous maid costume she'd donned, flashing a hint of a garter belt, sans underwear. "Please, don't pretend to be a blushing virgin on me now. Besides, it'll be _fun_. A special treat for your birthday."

Swallowing thickly, Emma's pupils' dilating at the flash of bare skin revealed from the brunette's movement. "I never said I had a problem with it. I just wasn't expecting to come home to find my wife dressed up like a sexy French maid and an outfit for me laid out on the bed. It's like something out of a porno."

"That was rather the idea, darling. At least, that's how you described it to me, and I think I've done a good job bringing it to life." She tutted, picking up the neatly folded clothes she'd left out on the bed. "Now, get dressed and I'll see you downstairs in five minutes. Henry is spending the night with your parents, so we have the house to ourselves for the night, and he'll be back to celebrate your actual birthday with us tomorrow."

Before Emma could answer, Regina was out the door with nothing more than a wink and a smile, leaving her wife to do as she was bidden. Letting out a deep breath, she dressed quickly, excitement building in her lower abdomen with each movement.

Downstairs, Regina was gathering herself, trying to quell the urge to forgo any games and just ravish her wife. As tempting as it was, however, she knew that this was a fantasy Emma had been harboring for years- having stumbled on her- then girlfriend- rubbing herself to orgasm to the sight of a French maid being dominated by the mistress of the house and she was eager to bring that fantasy to life.

With surprising stealth, Emma stepped up behind her wife, she relished in the startled gasp the Regina released, suddenly pinned between her hard body and the kitchen counter. With both her hands coming around to grip the gold granite and box her in, Regina had nowhere to go, not that she wanted to at all.

"Slacking off again, I see. I don't pay you to stand around all day looking pretty!" Emma's voice was low and husky as she leaned forward, hissing the words dangerously.

"I- I'm sorry, ma'am, it won't happen again." Regina said quickly, shifting back and rubbing against the woman behind her teasingly.

Emma growled, shifting closer, smirking with satisfaction as Regina let out a quiet hiss, her the counter biting into her hips. "I don't know, it seems like it's been happening an awful lot. If I didn't know better, it's almost like you _want_ me to watch you."

Panting, the brunette leaned back against the unyielding body behind her, her hand's coming to cover Emma's, the situation turning her on more than she thought it would. "I do, ma'am. I've been thinking about you, what it would be like to have you look at me the way I want you to." Her voice hitched as she linked their hands together, before bringing them up to rest on her breasts. "To touch me, the way I dream of you touching me."

Regina's breathy tone and needy movements sent a flood of arousal to the blonde's core, and she squeezed the flesh in her hands, separated only by the thin white fabric. Her eyes rolled back as she realized she'd forgone a bra, nipples growing hard against her palms and she groaned at the keening whine it pulled from the usually stoic woman. Without hesitation, Emma whirled her around, hands coming to rip at the small, button up oxford that was keeping her from the supple flesh she wanted to feel against her own.

"Oh, ma'am, yes! Please! I have been dreaming of you for so long!"

Emma's eyes were practically black as she pulled the tattered remains of Regina's shirt from her shoulder, more than turned on by the knowledge that all that kept the other woman covered was the tiny skirt and matching apron. She let her hands slide along her rib cage, coming up to cup Regina's perky breasts, before tweaking her nipples, relishing in the sounds she pulled from the other woman.

"You've been dreaming of me, huh?" A feral grin came to her face as she pulled the other woman against her, relishing in the gasps of pleasure that Regina released from the sensation of the rough fabric of Emma's shirt scraping against her sensitive nipples. "Do you think of me when you touch yourself? When you bend over, cleaning my home, do you imagine me coming up behind you and taking you, hard and fast over the back of the couch? Or against the front door?"

Blinking up at her from beneath long lashes, the brunette spoke with a sweet innocence, "Oh yes ma'am. I think of you every night when I go to bed and touch my aching pussy. I imagine your mouth licking me, and your fingers taking me hard and fast, claiming my naughty pussy for you, and you alone."

Exhaling through her nose, Emma tried to keep a hold of her control, as Regina gazed up at her with wide, pleading eyes. The juxtaposition of the older woman's virtuous expression against the olive canvas of smooth, supple flesh sent a bolt of arousal through her core. "It may be your lucky day, then. But first, you have to do something for me."

"Anything, ma'am. I'd do anything for you to feel your hands on me. For you to give me what I've wanted since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

"Anything?" At Regina's eager nod, a salacious grin came to Emma's face as she unbuttoned her pants. "I want you to make me come. I want that clever little mouth on my pussy, and if you've done a good enough job, I'll consider touching you."

Regina surprised herself with how quickly she dropped to her knees, not expecting Emma's words to turn her on so much. Her hands worked quickly to pull the blondes pants down, and her panties followed a moment later, the scent of her arousal permeating the air, practically making her mouth water.

"You're so desperate for me, it's turning me on so much." Emma said with a groan of approval. Spreading her legs, she reached down, hand threading in Regina's hair and tugging lightly. "Get to work. Let's see if you eat out better than you clean."

Emma's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt Regina's mouth on her sex, her practiced tongue easily working the blonde into a frenzy within minutes. Twining her fingers in the brunette's hair, Emma fought the urge to pull as she felt her orgasm quickly approach. "Regina! Fuck, I'm so close. Please, babe, I need to come."

While she knew in the back of her mind that she was falling out of character, Emma couldn't bring herself to care. She was so turned on, and the sight of her wife on her knees in nothing but the bottom half of her maid's costume doing absolutely sinful things between her legs was too much for her.

Regina, for her part, manage to hold back her smug grin as she licked at Emma's pussy, twisting her tongue just the way she knew made her lover lose control. Without warning, she plunged two fingers into Emma's waiting heat while simultaneously sucking at her clit without mercy.

Above her, Emma practically screamed out her release, overwhelming pleasure that was coursing through her body. Her hands were torn between pushing Regina away and pulling her closer as the brunette continued her ministrations.

"Fuck Regina." Emma's eyes slid open as she finally came down from her high.

At the feeling of her wife withdrawing, she let out a little whimper, reaching down to pull her wife back to her feet and into her arms, craving the contact. Emma let her hands run along the smooth skin of Regina's back as she captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Damn, Regina."

The brunette smiled, "So, a good surprise, I hope?"

"So good," Emma replied with a wide grin, resting her forehead against Regina's. "Fuck that was hot."

Pulling away slightly, Regina shook her head slightly. "Well, I'm glad to know you're as eloquent as ever, dear."

"Hold on, where do you think you're going?" Emma asked, quirking an eyebrow as she pulled the other woman back to her, capturing her lips in a playful kiss. Regina chuckled, but returned the kiss as Emma suddenly lifted her, setting her on the counter behind them. "I recall you saying that we had the whole night to ourselves, and I have several more fantasies that involve you naked and screaming _my_ name like we're in a porno."


End file.
